Favorit
by dalgwabyeol
Summary: Sang pria terus mencumbu. Tak ingin berhenti. Ingin terus memuja sang kekasih hati.


Udara malam yang sejuk adalah favoritnya, terutama di balkon favorit ini. Balkon di villa dipinggir kota yang sekarang selalu didatanginya. Tentu saja villa ini milik seseorang yang juga favoritnya. Ah.. semua tentang seseorang itu adalah favoritnya. Seperti sekarang, saat lengan kekar itu menelusup ke pinggangnya dan memeluknya erat dari belakang. Menarik tubuhnya hingga melekat pada dada bidang, favoritnya.

Hembusan nafas hangat menyapu lehernya membuatnya menghela nafas dan meyandarkan kepala di dada bidang itu. Matanya memejam menikmati hembusan angin malam yg sejuk berbaur dengan kehangatan pelukan kekasihnya. Ciuman lembut mendarat di pelipisnya. Senyum manis mengembang dibirnya saat bisikan favoritnya terdengar.

"I love you, baek"

Dan kecupan kecupan lembut terus mendarat di kulitnya. Di telinganya, di lehernya, terus, hingga tak lagi kecupan lembut, namun hisapan. Dan kepalanya reflek kesamping untuk memberikan akses lebih demi kecupan dan hisapan favoritnya. Ya, semua itu jadi favoritnya. Ia menikmatinya. Tangan kekar itu semakin erat memeluknya. Dan salah satunya bergerak keatas. Berhenti di bagian tubuhnya yg indah. Dari atas, sang pria dapat melihat jelas gundukan indah itu. Kulit putih berseri dan belahan yang menggoda, menyembul dari balik baju tidur satin yg dipakainya malam ini. Tangan itu meremas lembut dan reflek lenguhan manja keluar dari bibirnya. Matanya memandang tangan kekar yang meremas payudaranya. Tangan kekar favoritnya, yang terlihat begitu besar dan manly. Tangan yang sangat pas merengkuh payudara sintalnya. Tangan yg mampu memberikan sentuhan sentuhan magic pada tubuhnya. Tangan itu kini berada dipundaknya. Bergerak meraih tali spagethy dressnya. Menyisihkannya secara perlahan, terus hingga jatuh kesamping lengannya. Kini payudaranya menyembul sempurna. Dan tangan kekar itu dengan sigap merangkupnya. Menutupi payudaranya sepenuhnya dengan sempurna. Oh.. terasa sungguh pas. Seoalah tangan kekar itu dan payudara sintalnya adalah sebuah puzle yg menyatu. Sangat pas. Lenguhan manja kembali terdengar.

"Chan~.."

Tangan itu terus meremasnya

"Baby..you're so beautiful" desahan suara bass di telinganya membuat tubuhnya bergetar.

Tangan itu masih meremasnya, terus meremas dengan lembut dan lihai. Oh..dia menikmatinya. Ini juga favoritnya, saat tangan kekar itu memberikan remasan remasan dan pijatan lembut pada payudaranya.

"Oh..chan~"

Lenguhan manjanya tidak dapat dia tahan. Rona merah pipinya merekah. Wajahnya berpaling kearah kekasihnya. Menenggelamkan wajahnya di ceruk leher sang pria. Kenikmatan remasan itu sungguh intense. Sang pria menhujani kecupan di keningnya.

"Desahanmu sungguh merdu sayang" suara manly itu bergema di telinganya. Menambah gairahnya.

Sang pria terus meremasnya dengan lihai.

"Teruslah mendesah sayangku" tanpa henti memijat dan meremas paayudaranya, sekaligus mengecup keningnya. Oh .. ini sungguh intense.

Tubuhnya melemah, seolah menjadi jelly. Kakinya tak mampu lagi menyangga tubuhnya. Tanganya meraih tangan kekar yang terus meremas payudaranya.

"Chan~.."

Menyadari kondisi sang kekasih, sang pria sigap menggendong sang wanita. Membawanya ke tempat tidur. Menempatkannya dengan lembut diatas ranjang. Sang pria duduk dan bersandar di dinding ranjang. Merengkuh sang kekasih kembali, medekapnya erat. Kini posisi mereka kembali seperti semula. Sang pria memeluk erat sang wanita dari belakang. Sang wanita meringkuk manja di dekapan sang pria. Tubuh mungilnya berada di pangkuan sang pria. Tubuh atletis sang pria terlihat kontras dengan tubuh mungil sang wanita. Namun tubuh keduanya terlihat sangat sempurna bersama. Sangat pas.

Tangan sang pria kembali melanjutkan aktivitasnya yg sempat terhenti. Meremas payudara indah yang membuatnya ketagihan.

Ya.. sang pria sangat mengagumi keindahan dan kesintalan payuara lembut dan menggoda. Membuatnya gila.

"Kau sungguh indah, sayang" membuatnya tak ingin berhenti meremas payudara indah itu.

Payudara yang terasa begitu sempurna di tangannya.

"Chan~.."sang wanita terus menggelinjang manja.

"Teruslah mendesah sayang" sang pria mencium leher sang wanita sambil terus meremas payudara indahnya.

"seuaramu merdu..membuatku gila" kini jari jarinya menggoda putting kekasihnya yg sudah mulai mengeras.

"Oh.. chan~" sang wanita menggeliat manja dalam dekapan sang pria.

Tangan besar sang kekasih benar Benar ahli dalam membuai tubuhnya.

"kau membuat ku gila sayang.. membuatku ketagihan" sang pria terus membuai payudara pujaanya. Terus mencumbu leher mulus itu.

"payudaramu sungguh indah.. membuatku gila"dan terus meremas gundukan sintal itu.

"sangat lembut..terasa sangat sempurna di tanganku" terus meremas dan memuji keindahan sang kekasih

"chan~.." sang wanita melenguh manja. Tak dapat berucap, hanya mampu menerima kenikmatan intense yg diberikan sang kekasih.

Kepalanya bersandar di dada bidang sang pria. Matanya memejam erat. Jemarinya meremas lengan sang pria

Sang pria terus mencumbu leher sang wanita. "I love you baek"

Tanganya tak berhenti. Tak mau berhenti meremas dan memilin putting indah itu. Bibirnya terus mencumbu. Mendekap sang kekasih lebih erat. Sangat posesif.

"Kau milikku baek" semakin erat membawa tubbuh wanitanya

"hanya milikku" terus mencumbui leher dan tak henti meremas

"keindahanmu hanya milikku" merengkuh sang wanita lebih erat lagi. Seolah takut kehilangan.

"hanya milikku"

Tak berdaya, hanya mampu menerima belaian sang kekasih. Sang wanita hanya mampu melenguh manja.

"chanyeol~.." jari lentiknya hanya mampu meremas lengan sang kekasih

"aku mencitaimu baekhyun.."

"sangat mencitaimu" kini tangan sang pria meraup lembut wajah sang kekasih.

Mencium lembut bibir tipis merah itu.

Bobir yang merona seperti chery.

Bibir yang sangat manis.

Bibir yang membuatnya gila.

Bibir yang membuatnya ketagihan.

Ciuman lembutnya kini berganti liar. Penuh hasrat. Memagut dengan liar. Menyamppaikan semua hasratnya.

Hasrat pada wanitanya.

Pada kekasihnya.

Ciuman nya begitu intense.. begitu mendominasi

Tak bisa berhenti. Dia tak mau berhenti. Bibir kekasihnya seperti candu. Membuatnya hilang akal. Dan ingin terus menciumya. Mencumbunya. Menyesap bibir manis itu sangat dalam.

Jemari sang wanita meremas erat lengan sang pria. Ia kehabisan nafas.

Sang pria melepaskan pagutannya. Benang saliva bergantung di kedua bibir mereka.

Sang wanita masih memejam dan nafasnya terburu

Sang pria memandang takjub wanitanya.

"you're so beautiful" matanya memandang penuh cinta. Tangan kekarnya membelai lembut pipi sang kekasih

Perlahan sang wanita membuka matanya. Masih dengan nafas yg terengah. Pipinya merona merah. Bibir merahnya sedikit terbuka. Puppy eyes nya memandang lembut sang pria. Sungguh cantik

"milikku" sang pria berbisik lembut dan mendekap kekasihnya lebih erat. Mengecup lembut kening sang kekasih.

"hanya milikku"

Dan rona merah semakin merekah di wajah sang wanita. Sangat cantik.

Kini san pria menagkup lembut wajah kekasihnya. Mengagumi keindahanya. Lalu memagut kembali bibir candu itu.

Terus memagut. terus mencumbu. Malam ini dia tak akan berhenti.

Sang wanita kembali melenguh manja

"Hn~.." ciuman sang pria sungguh luar biasa. Sungguh intense. Meraup semua energinya. Hanya bisa pasrah dan menikmati setiap ciumannya.

Ya.. dia menikmatinya. Menikmati keintiman ini. Sang pria sungguh handal dalam mencumbunya. Dia merasa seakan diawang awang. Ini adalah favoritnya, dicumbu dengan intense.

Kini kekasihnya merebahkan tubuhnya. Melepaskan ciuman intensnya. Memandanginya dari atas tubuhnya.

Memandangnya dengan lembut. Dengan penuh cinta.

Tangannya terjulur menyentuh wajah sang pria. Dan kekasihnya meraih tanganya dan mencium lembut jemarinya

"Kau milikku" sang pria menciumi lembut jemari lentiknya

"selamanya milikku" dan kembali memagut sang wanita dengan posesif.

Mencium sang wanita dengan sangat dalam. Tangannya kembali meremas payudaranya.

"nngghhnn~" lenguhan manja terus terdengar

Sang pria terus mencumbu. Tak ingin berhenti. Ingin terus memuja sang kekasih hati.

Terus membelai. Dan terus mencumbu. Sungguh tak bisa berhenti.

Tubuhnya menekan sang wanita seolah tak ingin ada celah. Terus meremas payudara indah itu. Kini ia meraup nya dengan bibirnya. Seperti bayi yang rakus. Menjilatnya. Mengulum putingnya. Jemari sang wanita reflek meremas rambutnya. Dan dia semakin rakus dan melahap payudra indah itu. Sungguh ini nikmat baginya. Dia tak bisa berhenti. Dia tak mau berhenti. Dia ingin terus mencumbu sang pujaan hati.

Dan bagi sang wanita, dia pun tak ingin sang pria berhenti. Dia ingin sang kekasih teeus mencumbunya. Memanjakan tubuhnya. Karna baginya ini adalah favoritnya.

Ya.. dicumbu dengan intense oleh sang kekasih adalah hal paling favoritnya.

Dimanja dengan bisikan bisikan cinta adalah favoritnya.

Dia tak ingin semua ini terhenti.

"aku milikmu chan~"

"selamanya"

Mencoba menuangkan semua imaji saya tentang chanbaek


End file.
